


Long Road to Recovery

by Deereboy97



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Family, Gen, Reconciliation, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deereboy97/pseuds/Deereboy97
Summary: Beca and Aubrey's parenting styles clash and Aubrey gives up control to the cool mom Beca. It's their oldest daughters birthday but spending it planning a funeral is nothing they were anticipating. Aubrey falls apart and Beca strains to keep the family together.





	Long Road to Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I've been wanting to write this for so long and I finally figured out what I wanted to do. I hope you all stick with it, it is gonna be a rollercoaster.

“Beca Shhh or else she will hear us!” Aubrey quietly yelled sneaking into their oldest daughter’s room.

 

“Sorry, why can’t we wait til she wakes up?” Beca said again making Aubrey cover her wife’s mouth.

 

“It’s tradition…And Posen’s.”

 

“Don’t stray from tradition.” Beca said finishing Aubrey’s sentence.

 

“Precisely, now come on.”

 

The girls crept up to the bed, Ava appeared to be sound asleep in bed. The girls pulled out the confetti guns and whistles. Just as they were about to start, Ava shot up in bed and turned the bedside lamp on.

“Moms…” She said pinching the end of her nose, don’t you dare do it!”

 

Aubrey disregarded her daughter and shot the confetti gun off as Beca blew the whistle signaling the Happy Birthday song.

 

As the two moms sung happy birthday, Ava covered her face in embarrassment and hid under the covers.

 

“Mom stop doing that, it’s embarrassing, I’m 16!”

 

Aubrey grinned, “Sorry baby but no matter how old you are, you will always be my little angel.”

 

Ava cringed and looked to Beca for help, “Momma! Please stop her from this!”

 

Beca has learned in nearly 20 years of marriage that there is only one thing that is right, and that is to let Aubrey do as she pleased because if she wasn’t happy, nobody was. So she just shrugged and apologized,

“Sorry kiddo. I can’t help you there.”

 

“Ava, I have breakfast ready and you need to get ready for school.” Aubrey proclaimed before cleaning up the confetti.

 

“You guys know what this means right? I can take my permit test today!” Ava shouted in pure bliss.

 

Aubrey wasn’t ready for this topic, she has been avoiding it for so long. Beca had went behind her back and got her the book, so she could study up.

 

“I’m sorry sweetie but you haven’t got a study guide. You need to read up before you can take the test.” Aubrey said trying to push through the subject.

 

“I do too! Momma got me one weeks ago!” Ava went and pulled the book from her hiding hole and Aubrey could see all the sticky notes sticking out. Ava, much like Aubrey, was a perfectionist. Everything they did had to be correct and when it came to knowledge, they were like sponges.

 

Beca slowly backed out of the room in surrender, Aubrey was shooting daggers at her and the blonde wasn’t supposed to know about the book. “Beca may I have a word with you.” Aubrey barked.

 

“Oh shit.” Beca mumbled.

 

“Why did you go behind my back and get her that book? After I clearly told you both to wait? Now she is gonna nag me to take her to get her permit!”

 

“Aubrey what’s so wrong with that? She is 16 now. She’s not a child anymore.”

 

“She is too!” Aubrey pouted and stomped, a tear drawing to the surface.

 

“Hey hey come here.” Beca wrapped Aubrey up into her and they gently swayed in the hallway. “We can’t keep her back forever sweetie. If we don’t let her do things, she’s gonna do them regardless if we know or not.”

 

“I know. I’m just not ready yet. It seemed like Just yesterday we brought her home from the hospital and next thing we’ll look up and she’s moving out.” Aubrey let her tears escape.

 

“Shhh Bree it’s ok. It’ll all be ok. We still have her for now, she’s not going anywhere. Plus we still have two more to focus on, right?”

 

Aubrey smiled and kissed Beca. “I’m sorry babe.”

 

“There’s nothing to be sorry for.” Beca said returning the kiss and wiped Aubrey’s tears away. “I’ll take her to get her permit and I promise I’ll take her straight to school.”

 

Beca could tell it still made Aubrey an emotional wreck but she finally agreed, and they made their way downstairs to eat.

 

Aubrey got the other kids ready for school, Michael who was 6 and Adeline who was 11. Beca and Ava had left already, and Aubrey loaded the kids up to drop them off before she went to work.

…

“Momma I passed!” Ava announced excitedly rushing outside, permit proudly held high.

 

“Atta girl! I knew you could do it.” Beca replied taking the girl’s picture.

 

“Momma?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Can I drive myself to school? Since I can legally do it with a guardian?”

 

“Well duh! Did you think I wasn’t going to let you? You can’t be any worse than your mom.” Beca teased.

 

“You’re the best momma.” Ava smiled and leaned over to hug Beca.

 

…

 

“Bree you should have seen how happy she was! I’ve never seen her so happy in my life.” Beca said talking to Aubrey via speakerphone.

 

“That’s great Becs. Did she do ok behind the wheel?” Aubrey asked nervously.

 

“She definitely didn’t inherit the Posen driving ability. She’s a pro.”

 

“Beca Renee! You take that back!”

 

Aubrey couldn’t see Beca sticking her tongue out, “Nope!” Popping the p.

 

“Can you pick up the kids today for me Beca?” Aubrey asked.

 

“I suppose I can? Why what’s up?”

 

“I gotta stop and get the stuff to make Ava’s birthday dinner. Then stop and get her cake.”

 

“Oh ok yeah, I can get the monkey’s.” Beca said as the girls ended their conversations with their I love you’s and they got back to work.

…

“Adeline give Michael his controller back!” Aubrey yelled as she was putting the finishing touches on dinner.

 

“He won’t let me play!” Adeline said protesting.

 

“Sweetie you’re eleven? Why do you want to play a six year old’s game?” Aubrey said.

 

“Mom he’s playing GTA! It’s rated for seventeen and up!”

 

Aubrey nearly dropped the plate of spaghetti in horror, “How did he get it?”

 

“Momma bought it for him.” Adeline said and slowly ran off, seeing that Aubrey was about to explode,

“BECA! KITCHEN! NOW!”

 

Beca heard the house shake under Aubrey’s explosion. “Oh Fuck.” Beca creeped up the basement stares into the kitchen very timidly, “Hi baby. You sure look fantastic in that apron…”

 

“Beca save it.” Aubrey barked. “Did you give Michael a mature rated game?” Aubrey began to quietly tap her foot signaling her impatience.

 

Beca was fucked and she knew it, “Yes.”

 

“And why?”

 

Beca sighed, “He wanted it so…”

 

“…You got it for him. Jesus Beca you need to be more mature of what you do! Games like that can have repercussions on his future…” Aubrey continued chewing on Beca for a while, Beca just took it per usual before biting back. “Aubrey chill! It’s not going to rot his brain! You need to loosen the reigns on these kids! You’re smothering them!

 

After the showdown, the family gathered for dinner.

 

“Sooo, mom, I got my permit today.” Ava spoke up breaking the silence.

 

“I heard. Congratulations.” Aubrey mumbled hurting Ava’s feelings.

 

Dinner remained quiet, Aubrey backed off on her birthday traditions and simply just let Beca light the candles and get it over with. She was upset at Beca and nothing was gonna fix that now.

 

“Momma? Is Mom ok?” Ava asked as she sat down with Beca and her siblings. Aubrey staying put in the kitchen.

 

“She’s just upset is all don’t worry.”

 

“Is it because I got my permit?”

 

“Oh no. She’s mad at me but I’m not gonna discuss that right now.”

 

Beca could tell she had something else on her mind but wouldn’t say,

 

“Ok spill it.”

 

“What?” Ava questioned.

 

“What do you want to tell me?”

 

“Nothing. I swear.” Ava lied and Beca knew it.

 

“Don’t lie to me again. Just tell me.”

 

Ava huffed and paused, “Josh Sanderson asked me out for tonight and I really wanna go.”

 

“Where would you be going?” Beca quizzed.

 

“The Drive Inn maybe, I’m not sure.”

 

“How old is this Josh?”

 

“He’s a senior.”

 

Beca didn’t like the sound of this at all and she knew Aubrey would disapprove. “You’ll need to ask Aubrey sweetie.”

 

“But you’re my mom to. Can’t you just say yes?” Ava whined.

 

“Sweetie, ask your mom. If its ok with her, its ok with me.” Beca stated clearly.

 

Ava drug herself over to her mom that was weeping, “Mom? Are you ok?”

 

“Peachy! What is it that you want?”

 

“Umm, can I go out tonight? I met a boy who wants to take me out.”

 

“Did you ask your momma first again!” Aubrey said with a tone of jealousy.

 

“Yes. But she said to ask you. If its ok with you its ok with her.”

 

Aubrey being in the emotional mess she was in snapped, “Oh no! Beca wants to run the show now and do things behind my back? She’s not putting this on me no more! So go! I’m not holding you back no more!”

 

Aubrey hasn’t been this bad in a long time and it was scaring Ava for her mom’s health. “I don’t’ have to if you don’t want me to.”

 

“No! You’re a big girl now and seeing that Beca is the cool mom, you just do as she says! Don’t worry about me!”

 

Ava left in a hurry and got ready for her date to arrive. Beca stayed put in the living room moderating between her other two kids fighting over the game controller.

 

Aubrey strolled through the living room and headed for the stairs, “Mom where are you going?” Michael shouted.

 

“Bed baby.” Aubrey mumbled.

 

“But what about my bath!” He whined.

 

“Beca can help you tonight. Mommy is tired.” With that, Aubrey ran upstairs and slammed the door.

 

“She’s really ticked.” Adeline added snagging the controller while Michael was distracted.

 

The doorbell rang, and Ava nearly made it out before Beca could stop her.

 

“Hold up Missy! Hi I’m Beca, her mother.” She said greeting her daughters date.

 

“Josh Sanderson. Nice to meet you.”

 

“Ok can we go now?” Ava asked

 

“Have her home by eleven.” Beca said and Josh nodded in agreement.

 

“Momma! You’re embarrassing me!”

 

“Go on, get out of here and have fun.” Beca added shoving the couple out of the door and locking it shut.

…

Beca did her usual routine plus Aubrey’s that evening including taking care of Michael and putting him to rest. She debated seriously on if she should sleep on the couch or risk joining Aubrey. She reluctantly chose the latter and took her chances.

 

“Bree you up?”

 

Aubrey never replied. She was out cold so Beca slid next to her wife and turned her back to Aubrey’s and closed her eyes. She knew Aubrey would get over it eventually, but everything Beca told her was the truth regardless if Aubrey wants to know it or not. A little freedom will do these kids some good. Aubrey will come around, so Beca drifted off to sleep.

 

Beca was awaken by her phone sometime around midnight,

 

“Hello?”

 

“Yes is this Mrs. Beca Posen?” A man’s voice asked.

 

Fearing the worst Beca straightened up, “Yes, it is. Who is this?”

 

“I’m Officer Williams. Listen, I’m afraid your daughter has been in an accident…” the man paused and Beca jumped in,

 

“Well is she ok?!”

 

“I’m afraid not ma’am.” Beca could hear the man straining for the right words, “I’m afraid she’s dead. They’ve taken her to the morgue. She was pronounced dead on the scene. Can you come to the station for questioning?”

 

Beca dropped the phone in shock, falling down herself she quietly wept. How could it be? She shakily picked the phone back up, “We will be there,” and she hung up throwing her phone into the wall, shattering the mirror.

 

Aubrey heard the commotion and wasn’t pleased, she was ready to jump down Beca’s throat,

 

“Beca what the hell!” Aubrey stopped and took in the sight of her fragile wife broken on the floor crying. “Beca? Baby what’s wrong?”

 

This wasn’t going to be easy, “She’s dead.”

 

“Who sweetie?” Aubrey feared knowing the answer.

 

“Ava.”

 

Aubrey backed away slowly. Anger and regret slowly rising. “Where is she!”

 

“The Morgue.” Beca let out.

 

Aubrey called Chloe to come over and watch the kids while she and Beca went to the Station to answer questions.

 

“Mrs. And Mrs. Posen?” An officer asked.

 

“Where is my baby? “Aubrey spoke up.

 

“She’s at the morgue ma’am.”

 

“I want to see her!” Aubrey cried as Beca took her hand.

 

“I’m afraid you can’t until the body is cleansed and prepped for the funeral.”

 

Aubrey broke down again. That’s not what she wanted to hear. Unfit to answer the questions, Beca worked out everything.

 

“Cause of death?” Beca sheepishly asked.

 

The officer cleared his throat, “We suspect the driver had been drinking, lost control of the vehicle and hit an on coming vehicle head on….”

 

Aubrey threw her dinner up in the wastebasket and Beca finished up with the officer and the couple returned home. Aubrey was ill and disturbed. Shock was eating at her and Beca couldn’t get her to speak.

 

“Thanks for watching them Chlo.” Beca said as they watched an extremely pale Aubrey drag her lifeless body upstairs.

 

Chloe shed a tear and pulled Beca in for a hug. “I’ll be back in the morning and we can set up the funeral and I’ll help with the kids.”

 

“Oh Chloe you don’t need to.” Beca insisted.

 

Quietness fell over the room and they could hear Aubrey throwing her guts up in the bathroom, “I think it would be best if I helped.” Beca nodded in agreement and tended to Aubrey.


End file.
